Me and My Bodyguard In Love
by Shana Granger
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya jika seorang putri kerajaan menyukai pengawal pribadinya sendiri? Apakah mereka akan menjadi pasangan? Mind to Read and Review? :D


Me and My Bodyguard

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is NOT mine!

CAUTION: GJ, Aneh, kagak masuk akal (?)

Bagaimana ceritanya jika seorang putri kerajaan menyukai pengawal pribadinya sendiri?

.

.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

"Rin…" ujar kaa-san.

"Kenapa Kaa-san?" tanya Rin.

"Kau kan sudah remaja. Jadi…kau akan memiliki pengawal pribadi. Kau mau kan?" tawar kaa-san.

"Pe-pengawal pribadi? Mengapa aku harus memilikinya?" tanya Rin. Kaa-san menghela napas.

"Kau tahu kan, sekarang lagi musim penculikan anak remaja. Apalagi pada keluarga kerajaan. Kau harus memiliki pengawal pribadi," jawab kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Ja-" ujar Rin terpotong.

"Rin, ini pengawalmu…" kata kaa-san sembari menunjuk seseorang.

"Konnichiwa, hime-sama. Namaku Len Kagane. Saya pengawal baru anda. Yoroshiku nee…" kata Len memperkenalkan diri.

Pemuda bernama Len itu memang tampan. Apalagi dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan juga rambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail kecil dan mata azure yang indah. Entah mengapa jantung Rin berdebar-debar saat melihatnya.

"Len adalah anak dari Rinto-sama, sekretaris kerajaan," jelas kaa-san.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Rin! Setiap kau mau keluar rumah, kau harus izin kepada kaa-san atau Len-san. Mengerti?" jelas kaa-san.

"I-Iya kaa-san…" ujar Rin sambil menunduk. Kaa-san pergi ke kamarnya. Aku duduk di ruang tamu.

"Em…hime-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum. Tampan? SANGAT.

"Tidak ada. Arigatou…" jawab Rin sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Rin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size dengan sprei kuning bercorak jeruk.

'Apa benar aku menyukai Len? Tidak mungkin!' gumamnya dalam hati. 'Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan dulu…'.

Rin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya secara mengendap-endap agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain termasuk pengawal pribadinya.

"Rin!" teriak seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Kaa-san?"

"Mau apa kau keluar rumah? Kalau mau keluar rumah, kau harus bersama pengawalmu!" kata kaa-san.

"Oke, kaa-san…" jawab Rin murung.

"Len, temani Rin jalan-jalan!" suruh kaa-san.

"Baiklah. Ayo hime-sama," ajak Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin merasa wajahnya memanas. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil mewah di garasi istana dan duduk di dalam mobil. Len yang menyetir.

"Hime-sama mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"Mu-Mungkin Voca Café…" jawab Rin. Len mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan menuju Voca Café, Rin terus melamun sambil memeluk bantal jeruk yang ada di mobilnya. Mata azurenya melihat pemandangan sekitar lewat jendela mobil. Sementara itu, Len focus menyetir mobil sambil sekali-kali melihat Rin.

'Dia cantik juga…' gumam Len dalam hati. 'Mikir apa aku ini…'

Rin dan Len sudah sampai di Voca Café. Rin memesan segelas kopi espresso dan pancake jeruk.

"Len-san, kau mau makan?" tawar Rin.

"Tidak usah, hime-sama. Aku tidak lapar," tolak Len.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, itu termasuk bentuk terima kasihku kan?" ujar Rin.

"Arigatou, hime-sama…" kata Len.

Merekapun asik mengobrol. Rin merasa mulai dekat dengan Len.

"Len-san, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Di VocaUta Gakuen kelas 12-C. Hime-sama?" jawab Len.

"Sama. Tapi aku di kelas 12-B. Ngomong-ngomong, jika di lingkungan bukan kerajaan, panggil aku Rin. Aku ingin kita menjadi teman," ujar Rin.

"Baiklah, hi- maksudku R-Rin," kata Len.

Setelah mereka asyik ngobrol, mereka pulang ke istana.

.

~Keesokan Harinya~

.

* * *

(Rin PoV)

* * *

Ugh, bunyi alarm itu selalu mengangguku di pagi hari. Dengan setengah bangun aku mematikan alarm itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00, maka aku harus bersiap-siap sekolah. Dengan lemas aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, aku memakai seragam sekolahku. Kemeja putih bersih dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu dan blazer berwarna abu-abu juga rok berwarna abu-abu selutut, kaus kaki putih se-betis. Tak lupa menjepit rambut poniku dengan 4 jepitan kecil dan juga bando putih pengganti pita putih. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca.

'Sempurna…'

Aku pergi ke ruang makan di bawah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu di bawah.

"Ohayou, Tou-san, Kaa-san!" sapaku.

"Ohayou, Rin. Ayo makan dulu…" kata Tou-san sembari memberku pancake dengan selai jeruk dan segelas susu. Aku memakannya dengan lahap.

"Oishi!"

"Sekarang kau berangkat sekolah bersama Len ya. Dia kan satu sekolah denganmu," ujar Kaa-san.

"Oke. Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku bereangkat dulu ya. Ja nee~" kataku sambil berlari ke depan pintu rumah untuk memakai sepatu dan menunggu di samping mobil.

'Mana nih si Len?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail dan bermata azure itu keluar. Ya…ia memakai seragam sekolah. Ia terlihat sangat…keren.

"Hime-sama, ayo berangkat!" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku diam, Len diam. Suasananya terasa sedikit aneh. Kami pun sampai di sekolah dan berjalan ke kelas masing-masing.

"Ohayou, Gumi-chan!" sapaku.

"Ohayou, hi- Rin-chan!" kata Gumi.

Mengapa mereka tidak memanggilku 'hime-sama'? Itu karena permintaanku sendiri. Diluar lingkungan kerajaan, aku ingin dianggap sebagai seorang teman, bukan tuan putri.

Kiyo-sensei pun datang ke kelas kami untuk mengajar tentunya. Semuanya terasa membosankan sekali. Aku terus memikirkan Len.

'Apa aku menyukainya?'

"Rin-chan…" bisik Gumi.

"Apa gum?" tanyaku.

"Jangan melamun saat pelajaran Kiyo-sensei, nanti kau dihukum," jawab Gumi.

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu…" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

.

~Skip Time~

.

Ah…akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba. Aku dan Gumi pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Rin, kau mau beli apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Mungkin nasi kepal dan jus jeruk saja," jawabku.

"Oke…"

Kami pun makan siang di kantin. Suasananya sangat ramai. Mataku terus mencari seseorang bernama…Len.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak…" jawabku.

"Hai hi- Rin!" sapa seseorang dari samping meja.

"Len?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe, bolehkan aku duduk disini? Semua meja sudah penuh," tanya Len.

"Bo-boleh kok. Kebetulan kursinya masih ada 1," ujarku.

"Em…Rin, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Ja nee~" kaya Gumi sambil berjalan meninggalkanku dan Len. Kurasa dia sengaja meninggalkanku dan Len disini.

"Hei Rin, mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Len.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Len," jawabku sembari melanjutkan makan.

'Kepada semua murid, karena guru-guru akan rapat, kalian pulang lebih awal. Terima kasih…'

Itulah yang kami dengar dari speaker pengumuman. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan makananku dan berlari menuju mobil.

"Rin! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang…" jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Ya…tidak terlalu hening sih karena mereka menyetel musik. Sementara Len sibuk menyetir, Rin hanya melamun sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar dan…ia tertidur.

"Hime-sama, kita sudah sampai," kata Len.

"…"

"Rinny~ Kita sudah sampai!" kata Len sedikit teriak.

"…"

"Rin-chan! Kita sudah sampai!"

"…"

"Yah, dia tidur. Kalo dibangunin gak sopan…"

Akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk menggendong Rin ala gangnam style…maksud saya piggy back style.

'Dia berat juga…' gumam Len sambil berjalan menuju kamar Rin dan, Rin terbangun.

"Kyaaa! Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Rin kaget.

"Kau sendiri mengapa ketiduran di mobil? Daripada membangunkanmu…" ujar Len.

"Turunkan aku!" suruh Rin.

"Iya, hime-sama!" kata Len sambil menurunkan Rin dari gendongannya. "Aku ke kamarku dulu," sambung Len sambil meninggalkan Rin.

Bagaimana dengan Rin? Dia sedang blushing berat sekarang.

'Mengapa aku salah tingkah begini?' tanya Rin dalam hati.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Holla minna-san! Authot comeback dengan fanfic barunya!

Gomen kalo rada gaje maklum kelamaan hiatus.

Akhir kata, Review please? *puppyeyes


End file.
